Four Times Crowley Tried to Seal A Deal and the One Time He Did
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: Prompt from the SPN Imagine blog: "Imagine Crowley trying to make a deal with you just to get a kiss."


**1.** It was the first time he'd ever seen her and right away he was stunned by her beauty. She had a simple yet wild style about her, which wasn't surprising considering she was a hunter. She carried an air of authority about her and he admired and respected that. Plus he sensed a bit of a dark side in her which he hadn't sensed in other hunters. Naturally he wanted to get closer to her. A little bit of a romp between the sheets could easily be fit into his so-called busy schedule.

"Hello, love." one of his three standard greetings. His thick accent and accompanying cheeky smirk only made it sound more sexual. He always was a huge flirt. "What do ya say you and I get to know each other."

"What do you say you and I don't, love." she mimicked.

"Alright, how about we make a deal then. Everybody wants something, what's it you want, darling." He certainly was smug.

"I would never make a deal with some punk ass demon. Especially one with an ego the size of yours." She replied harshly.

"My ego ain't the only thing worthy of mentioning the size of, love." He smirked.

"Probably because it's remarkably tiny." She retorted.

Her words angered him but they didn't deter him, nothing ever did and he began to launch into more lines and innuendos when Dean cut him off. He considered silencing him and continuing but realize he was never going to get anywhere with the girl if she was surrounded by these two denim-clad morons. He would just have to wait til he was alone with her.

**2.** It was quite the feat, finding her alone. She seemed to be stuck to those Winchesters like a blood stain on white sheets. It had been a couple weeks when finally he appeared in the poor excuse of a hideout and she was alone.

"Hello, love." he again greeted her with. "Miss me?"

"How the hell did you get in here!?" she yelled at him, her heart racing.

"Irrelevant. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Unless you're in to that sort of thing." He smiled.

"Is that all you do? Say shitty pick-up lines and innuendos?" she questioned.

He faked considering the question briefly before answering, "More or less."

"Maybe if you didn't you would get something done for once." she told him.

"But, love, that's exactly what I am trying to do." he smiled again.

"My name isn't, 'love', love." again mocking him.

"Don't see why it matters, really." He said.

"That's probably why you'll never get anywhere." she replied.

He sighed. "Not that it matters, what is your name then?"

"Not that it's going to help you, it's Eliza." she informed him.

"Eliza." he repeated.

She would have been lying if she said she hated the way her name sounded when he said it. "You can leave now, Crowley."

"Come on, we've not gotten anywhere." he said.

She glared at him.

"Alright, look. We've all got something we want. I can give you anything. Revenge. Power. Money. Status. All of those things and more. All you have to do is say what you want." He was trying to entice her.

"I wouldn't sell my soul for any of those things." she told him.

"What would you sell for them?" he asked. He wasn't so much interested in her soul than he was in making a deal with her.

"Nothing. I'd go out and get them myself." she was staring daggers at him now.

He smiled. Her fiery spirit was attractive. They stared at each other, at a temporary stale-mate of wits when they heard the closing of a car door. The Winchesters were back.

"That would be my queue to leave." he said.

"I suppose so." she agreed and before Dean and Sam got in he had disappeared as if he was never there in the first place.

**3.** The next time they met it was a couple months later. It was a bit harder for him to find her this time but he'd managed it.

"Hello, love." he greeted her. "So nice to see you again, 'Liza."

"Hello, Crowley." she almost smiled but caught herself. She'd missed him and could never admit it.

"Have you reconsidered?" he asked.

"Selling my soul to you for a key to the universe? No." she answered.

"So how about we aim at something a little smaller. New fur coat, a time machine, a simpler life?" He was grasping at straws and he knew it.

She knew it, too. "What do you want, Crowley? This isn't about collecting souls is it?"

"I have my reasons." he stated.

"Obviously. I want to know what those reasons are. You know a lost cause when you see one I am sure, so it's not my soul. What do you want?" she asked again.

"Simply to make a deal with you." he answered.

"Nothing is that simple." she told him.

"Perhaps you should have taken me up on my first offer then." Crowley smiled.

"What was that? The Universe or the fur coat because I lost track." she retorted.

"I mean my very first offer. Getting to know each other." the smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, right. The sex. Okay." she laughed.

"It would be the best you've ever had, love." he winked.

"You should go. Before I sick the dogs on you." she smiled, she couldn't help it.

"I've got my own." There was a short silence. "Call me when you've changed your mind."

**4.** If ever the King of Hell would admit to having been lonely it would have been the day he decided to drop in on Eliza again.

"Hello, Crowley." she said before he got the chance to give her his famous greeting.

"Hello, 'Liza." he said. He was the only one who called her that and she loved it.

"I didn't call you." she said, remembering what he had last said to her several weeks earlier.

"I know you didn't. I never was one to wait to be called. Always took the opportunity upon myself." he explained.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You know what I am doing here." he answered.

"Then you already know my answer." she told him.

He sighed.

"You want power." he said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I can smell it on you. You want people to admire you. You want people to fear you. You want to strut around like you own the universe. And you want someone who does and has those things." Yeah, he was playing that card.

"I've told you once before, Crowley, I'll get it myself if I want it. I don't need to make deals with you." she explained.

"Yeah, maybe you don't need to." he said before he vanished.

**5.** The fifth time they met Eliza was the one who called him.

"Hello, love." she said when he appeared.

"That's my line." he smiled.

"Shut up." To keep him from saying anything she closed the distance between them, grabbed on to his perfectly clean and fitted suit, pulled him close and kissed him hard. Without hesitation or the slightest pause for surprise he fervently returned her kiss.

When she pulled away for a breath he looked down at her and saw nothing but lust and passion in her eyes. "What's all this about then?"

"I told you. When I want something I get it myself." she smirked before once again pressing her lips against his in hungry kisses.


End file.
